Sweeter than Sugar
by FireSmiley
Summary: When Juanita Ramirez is sent to CGL for stealing, things get crazy. Digging holes in the hot sun all day wouldn't be half as fun without a certain Mexican, would it? But apparently The Warden seems to have a different opinion. Read a story with romance blossoming, rising tempers and drity fighting. Hope you enjoy it!
1. It Moved!

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. YAY! I hope you have fun reading it. The chapters are a bit short, but it's gonna be good, I promise. Also if my English's not that good, I'm sorry ;) PLEASE REVIEW. I wanna know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own holes of any of the characters besides Sugars!**

**Sugar is sweet**

**It moved!**

_Why the heck am I on a crappy old school bus, handcuffed to the seat in front of me, with a sullen cop pointing a loaded shotgun at me? Because you're stupid. Because you got caught. _

I sigh, and get back to staring out of the window. An endless desert stretches out to all sides. I'm headed to Camp Green Lake. For stealing tick medicine. For a puppy. Of all the things I stole, tick medicine got me caught. _That's so embarrassing! _

I'm sweating horribly underneath my untamable black hair. I should have tied it to ponytail when I had the chance; before I was handcuffed to the seat. I throw my head forward to give my back some fresh air. When I come up again I can make out the camp: Basically a couple of wooden houses surrounded by a great number of tents. Camp Green Lake. What a fitting name for a place in the middle of the desert.

The bus stops with a jolt and I get off. It's stifling hot outside. Even through my dark Hispanic tan, I'm afraid I'm gonna get sun burnt pretty soon. A number of guys in bright orange jumpsuits stop in their tracks when they see me. Jaw hanging open, they stare at me. _Honestly, you'd think I was naked or something._

A tall skinny guy with freckles and reddish hair comes up to me. He prods me in the side and asks: "Are you really girl?" I stare at him, but apparently he's serious. "Last time I checked" I say slowly. _Never mess with crazy people_. "Holy Crap! She really is a girl, a damn sexy girl!" He shouts out, cupping his hands around his mouth. _Great. This is gonna be fun_.

I'm greeted by big man with small eyes and sideburns. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Girl Scout" he says in a voice as rough as sandpaper. I frown at what he just called me, because of all things; I'm defiantly not a girl scout. But I guess it's because I lucked out being the only girl in a boys' camp. "I'm Mr. Sir" the man goes on looking at me, as if he expected me to laugh, but I don't. What do I care about his name? For all I know he could be called Senorita Esmeralda Lopez, and I wouldn't care. He leads me over to one of the run-down wooden buildings – which is supposed to be an office – and starts explaining the rules. Basically don't get into trouble, dig holes and become a better person. _Yah right, as if that'd work._ "You will get two jumpsuits. One for work and one for relaxation. You will also get seven shower tokens for each week. Our showers here are lovely and cold as ice. So don't lose those tokens! They're already in your tent, along with your jumpsuits" He goes on explaining.

Then another guy, who introduces himself as Dr. Pendanski, my counselor, comes into the office. He looks more like a scout then a counselor at detention camp: his socks are pulled halfway up his calves and his nose is white with sunscreen. Pendanski shows me the tent I'll live in. Tent D. On the way he gives me a speech about how, even though I did bad things, I'm not a bad person. _Man, if that guy knew what I did._

Just before we reach the entrance, someone pulls back the tent flap from inside and we're greeted by a tall blond guy with spiky hair. "Whoa!" He calls out, loud enough for everyone in camp to hear. "Who'd we got here?" I give him a now-you-think-you're-cool-but-actually-you're-not look. Pendanski on the other hand seems ecstatic over his reaction. "Well hello Ricky" He exclaims.

The blond guy gives an annoyed grunt. "I told you, I'm not Ricky, I'm Zigzag" Pendanski smiles genuinely. "As you'll see, the boys all made up little nicknames for one another, but I prefer calling them by their proper names" and then he adds "Since you're here already, you'll introduce Miss Ramirez to everyone, will you?" And with that, he's gone. _Great guidance counselor._

I turn back to the blond guy. "Welcome Miss Ramirez, to our modest home" He gives a low bow and holds open the flap for me. Inside the "modest home" the gaping faces of five other boys await me. A short black guy regains control first. He's wearing thick, grimy glasses and has an I'm-the-boss attitude. "I am X-Ray" he announces. Even though I can't see his eyes, I get the feeling he's staring at my boobs. "And this is my crew: Armpit" he points to a big black guy, who's still gaping at me. "Zigzag" The blonde one who bowed me in. "Squid" a handsome white guy, chewing on a toothpick. "Zero" A small black kid lying quietly on his bed. "And Magnet" _Magnet_, I think, looking more closely at the Hispanic guy. _That name fits you_. "We welcome you graciously to tent D. May I ask what your name is?" X-Ray continues.

Since these guys all made up nicknames for themselves, I decide to do the same. I don't feel like sharing my real name, Juanita Ramirez, anyway. So I just say "I'm Sugars"

"Nice name" Says X-Ray "Suits you" Adds Zigzag, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Don't bring your hopes up, guys" I say, throwing by bag on the last cot and waving dismissively.

Even though it's so hot, my hands are freezing. I rub them together in order to warm them. "What's wrong with your hands?" asks X-Ray. "The handcuffs cut off circulation entirely, so they're freezing cold" Even as I talk, I realize it sounds wimpy. "Freezing cold?" X-Ray asks, a dreamy look coming over his face. I shrug "Yeah, they feel like they're about to fall off" X-Ray smiles. "No way" He says, shaking his head. "Here proof" I get up and place one of my icy hands on his neck. "Relief!" He sighs contently, pulling me onto his lap.

For a moment or two there's just silence and decide to use to find out more about this weird gang. "So you're, like, the leader of this tent?" I look at X-Ray, hoping against hope that he's not. "Yeah, I am, and the leader of the tent always gets what he wants" X-Ray places an arm around my waist. _No dice_. I'm not gonna make it that easy for these guys, so I say "Well I guess the leader needs to stop being a spoiled brat then. 'Cause I know I don't wanna be claimed" I let go of his neck and get up to walk over to Magnet's cot and place my hands on his neck.

"Cold hands!" Magnet jumps but soon relaxes, groaning in pleasure. I grin. _This is working out just fine_. "Here, move your hands really fast" The Hispanic sits up pulling his shirt off and placing my hands on his bare chest. I smile happily, gawking at Magnet's six-pack.

"Hey, don't leave me, you sweet, cold hands!" X exclaims. I stick out my tongue at him. "Better put that away, Sweetie" Squid says, "Unless, of course you plan on using it… on me" Ew. Disgusting. "Keep dreamin'!" I say waving my hand at him.

I'm about to sit down on my bed when a shrill bell sounds, making me jump out of my skin. By habit, I reach in my back pocket for my knife. "Calm down chica" Magnet laughs. "It's just the bell, calling for dinner"

It's rather crowded in the mess hall, but I find a spot between Magnet and Zero. The food looks horrible. I stare at the brownish lump that's supposed to be beans for quite a while. "It moved!" I complain "I'm sure it did!" Magnet starts laughing. "It won't bite you. Unless of course you eat too slowly" He's right of course. And it doesn't even taste too bad, once you overcome your natural fear of moving food.

I've always had the habit of eating like I'd never see food again. At some point during my second helping X-Ray decides he needs to find out more about me. "So, Sugars." He clears his throat awkwardly. "How'd a pretty girl like you get in here?" I don't really feel like sharing details, so I just say "Theft" He opens his mouth to inquire, but Armpit comes to my rescue. "Geez, that makes three thieves in your tent! And I keep wondering where all my shower tokens went" He slaps his forehead. Everyone starts laughing and Squid explains how Armpit keeps losing all his tokens at poker. _Now that explains the smell_. But he got my interest.

"Who else was charged theft?" I ask as off hand as possible. "Magnet and Zero" Armpit explains. "That's why we call him Magnet in the first place. His fingers are magnetic!" _Not just his fingers, man_; I think, but don't say anything. "Anyway" chimes in Squid "Magnet's here 'cause he stole a pup–" Magnet kicks him underneath the table. "Shut up, man!" he barks, but he only makes me more curious. "What? What d' you steal?" I am pretty sure it can't be worse than Frontline. Magnet gives me an annoyed look, but says "A puppy from Petco. And I would have made it out, if my pocket hadn't started barking!" Everyone laughs at the funny story.

Then the other guys start explaining why they're here. Armpit's here for illegal gambling, Squid for doing drugs, but none of the stories are half as funny as Magnet's. Or as embarrassing as mine.

After dinner everyone's really quiet. The boys are tired from digging holes in the hot sun all day and I'm kind of worn out from the long bus ride. We decide to just go to bed, but back in the tent we face a problem: Magnet sits down on his bed and peels off his shirt. _Wow those are some abs!_

"Can you look away so I can change?" I ask. Squid smirks "Why would we do that if we get the chance to look at your sexy body" I snort. "You turn left, I turn right 'cause I'm changing into a pair of boxers and a tank top" he grunts consent. _And that's that problem solved_.

When everyone's finally in bed and the light's been turned off, everybody seems to have trouble going to sleep. I pretend though, it sometimes helps. After a while I hear someone shifting and then say "Man, that gal's smokin' hot!" It's Squid. "No kidding" adds Magnet. "Yea, and she's got the whole Latin chick look going for her" This time it's Armpit speaking. "You know, curves" He adds using his hands to illustrate. "It's not a look, man, it's a lifestyle" I hear Magnet tell him. Shaking my head lightly at my new tent mates, I fall asleep.


	2. The Hardest Hole

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOLES**

**Sugar is sweet**

**The hardest hole**

The next thing I know is a shrill ringing piercing my ears. I wake up with a start and fall right out of my cot. Laughter. I groan, partly because my butt hurts and partly because it's still dark outside. _God, I hate getting up early_. I look up to see that the guys are already half changed. I'm glad they're all wearing pants, though Magnet and X-Ray are still topless. _Man, I love those muscles_.

Magnet holds out a hand and pulls me up. But apparently he overestimated my weight and pulled to hard, because I stumble forward against his bare chest. "Careful Chica!" he laughs, catching me swiftly in his arms. I don't blush; I've been in far worse and more embarrassing situations. But I can't help feeling a pleasant tingling sensation in my gut. I get the feeling I'm falling for someone.

We all go out and pick up sandwiches on the way to the library, where we get our shovels. I notice X-Ray taking a shovel with a chipped off tip. Clever; smaller shovel, smaller hole. We head out into the desert. The way to our digging sight is strewn with holes. I can hear an occasional rattle in some of them. Snakes. And not just that: Scorpions and yellow spotted lizards lurking everywhere. _This is gonna be fun_. The sun's starting to rise by the time we reach our place. I try to jab my shovel into the solid ground, nothing happens. I do it again, same result. _This is bad_.

"The first hole's always the hardest" X-Ray assures me. And I'm pretty sure he's right. I try not to drink all my water at once, but it's hard with the sun trying to barbeque me alive. At noon the water truck comes with our lunch. One sandwich and granola bar each. _I'm gonna starve._

I sit down in my hole – which so far is only two feet deep – and start to eat. All too soon my lunch is gone. I stare at the empty wrapper in front of me, thinking longingly at the sandwich that used to be there a minute ago. "You hungry?" Someone above me says. I look up to see Magnet at the edge of my hole, holding out a sandwich. My stomach tells me to grab the sandwich and dig in, but I pause to ask "What about you?" Magnet grins, holding out his other hand. I see three more sandwiches. _So much to character building_.

"Thanks!" I say, glad to get more food. I start to unwrap the bread, but wince at every move. "What's wrong?" Magnet actually sounds concerned. "Nothing" I grunt. I never feel like sharing weaknesses. But Magnet just grabs one of hands and turns it over. "Ouch! That hurts!" I pull back my blistered palms. "Here" says Magnet. "Take my gloves" I shake my head. "What about you?" I ask. "I don't need them anyway. My hands are hard enough"

Even through the thick leather gloves my hands feel raw in no time at all. One by one the others start to leave. The sun's already starting to set by the time I finish digging. I try to get out of my hole, but since I'm only 5'4", I'm having a pretty hard time, especially with my sore hands. "Need help?" I look up and see Magnet's outstretched hand. He pulls me out of the hole with ease. _Thank God for those arm muscles!_

On the way back to camp I'm struck by a sudden thought. "What's your real name?" I ask Magnet. "Magnet" he says flatly. I turn away, not wanting to push the subject; after all I hardly ever tell my name. "José" he says. _Aha, now there we go_. "What's yours?" Oh shit, I hadn't planned that. But since he told me his, I guess it'll be alright… "Juanita" I answer. He nods and we walk in silence for a while, until he asks "And you're from Mexico?" He pronounces it Spanish, Mehico. I shake my head. "From Guatemala but we lived right on the border in La Mesilla. And we left when I was like three, so…" I trail off, but he seems to understand anyway.

Later on I meet up with the others in the wreck room. Zero's asleep in an armchair, Armpit's playing cards with some other guys, Magnet's playing pool. I walk over to him. "I never figured out how to make the ball go where I want it to" It's the worst pick-up line possible, but apparently it works. Magnet straightens up. "It's not all that difficult" he says "I can show you, if you like" He hands me a stick and I lean down, aiming for the 5. "Here" says Magnet. "Hold it like this" he bends down over me, correcting my position. I can feel his warm breath in the back of my neck.

It's not like I've never been this close to a guy before, but the sensation sends a shiver down my spine. He guides my hand to hit the white ball and two of the others actually make it into the corner pockets. "Now you try" he hands me the stick. I bend down low, intentionally revealing a deep view into the low neckline of my tank top. I hear a gulp and have to grin. _Got you Chicano._

Just then I feel someone pinching my butt pretty hard. I give an anguished scream and whirl around. The guy standing behind me is at least a head and half taller than I am, not counting his Mohawk. A crossed blades tattoo on one of his buff arms adds to the prison-gang style. He reminds me a lot of Pulk form Glee.

"Ooh, nice one!" He says as if my butt was a particularly high-quality football. "She's got a nice Latino look, doesn't she guys" Only then I notice he isn't talking to me at all; but to his friends who are standing a little way behind. "I mean, look at her. D' you see those curves?"

This is too much for both me and Magnet to take in. But he beats me to the beating. He lunges himself at the Mohawk and they both tumble over. "Don't talk about her like that!" He yells. Usually I would laugh, but since I actually like Magnet, I don't.

There's only a second of actual fighting before the two guys get pulled apart. Zigzag's having a hard time holding Magnet back. "Calm down Chicano! I only wanted to show her how much more fun she could have with me, that with you losers" I might have let him get away with pinching my butt and admiring my curves; after Magnet gave him a bloody nose, but this isn't funny anymore. Magnet's struggling to get free, but with Zigzag being at least four inches taller than him, he doesn't get far. Anyway, this is my turn.

I walk up to the guy until my chin's nearly touching his chest. "So" My voice is barely more than a whisper, but the kind of whisper everyone can hear. "You think I'd have fun with you?" The Mohawk grins stupidly. "I'm sure you would" One of his hands running down my side, coming to a rest on my hip. I softly caress the skin behind his right ear. "You know what I think's fun?" I ask him in a soft cat purr. "Tell me, girl. I'm gonna do it all" I grin.

"Kick an ass like you in the nuts" I snarl just as my knee hits the soft spot between his legs. Mohawk lets out a horrible groan and collapses to the ground. I turn around and leave the wreck room swiftly. _Swag_. That pretty much sums up the feeling I got.

Back in the tent it only takes a minute or so, till all the guys arrive. Mouths open, they stare at me. After a minute or so I get annoyed – and tempted to slap Armpit, who started drooling. "Quit staring, guys. I wanna change" It does bring them back to their senses, though some obviously think it's a reason to keep staring. Actually Zero's the only one who turns around. I glare at them. "I don't mind kicking you as well!" I snap. It works, they all turn round.


	3. Hot 'n' Spicy

**Sorry guys, I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Hope you like it though :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own HOLES!**

**Sugar is sweet**

**Hot 'n' Spicy**

The next morning starts out rather eventful. First thing I know is X-Ray ripping away my blanket and Magnet shouting something rude in Spanish. It's still dark outside and I'm pretty sure I didn't get more than a few hours of sleep. "C'mon girl" X-Ray shouts "Gotta get going, 'fore the sun's up" Groaning and stretching we head out to our digging place.

My eyes are still half closed when I hear running footsteps behind me. Maybe it's got something to do with living on the streets for so long, but running footsteps always make me panic. Too late I realize the person running towards me is Magnet. But I already ducked underneath his outstretched arm and tripped him. He falls and lands flat on his back. "Ouch"

I wince. "Sorry" I stretch out my hand to help him up. He takes it and I pull but he doesn't budge. Not even an inch. I throw my shovel to the side to pull with my other hand as well. Too late I see the grin on Magnet's face. _Gosh, I'm really not any ingenious task today_. But it's too late. Someone gives me a good push in the back and I lose balance.

I land right on top of Magnet. My hands are on his shoulders, his legs between mine and my chest rests on his. Our lips are almost touching. My deep green eyes are staring right into his black ones. Not for long though, because the others begin to catcall and whistle. But my mind's not that slow. I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me jump up, feeling embarrassed. So instead I grab Magnet's collar and lean in to kiss him. For half a second or so he's stunned. Then he wraps his arms round my waist and kisses me back.

Stunned silence. Then cheers and whoops.

If it was me, it could have gone on forever, but of course it doesn't. Someone grabs me by the scruff of my neck and hoists me up. "Nuff kissing, Chicanos; get to work! And you still have kitchen duties this week; spare your strength for that!" Mr. Sir sets me down roughly, nearly breaking my knees.

I am fuming. Quite apart from the fact that it's mean to disturb kissing people; I'm not Mexican. I'm from Guatemala. That's a big difference, even if we lived right on the border. I don't argue back though. The comment about our kitchen duty gave me an idea…

I'm standing at the food counter, scooping moving beans onto people's plates. Some guys stare at me like I was some kind of parameterization. Others try to hit on me with the oldest pick-up lines ever. But I don't really care. All I'm waiting for is Mr. Sir. When he hands me his tray I stare over his shoulder as if I was seeing something really interesting. He turns to look at it. And that's when I slip the small red bottle from my pocket, pouring the contents over his beans. "Enjoy your meal Mr. Sir!" I say, giving him a charming smile.

It only takes a few minutes until Mr. Sir's shouts echo through the mess hall. In no time at all Mr. Sir's tongue is swollen to twice its normal size and so is his face. My fingers tighten round the small bottle. There's nothing like Savina Roja and Habanero chili sauce!

The next morning Pendanski waits for me outside the tent. "The Warden wants to see you" He says flatly. I gulp. Maybe they found out about chili sauce. Maybe it was a bit too much. Pendanski guides me over to a log cabin with trees in front of it, a hang moth is put up between them. He wraps the door smartly with his knuckles and calls out: "Boss, she's here!" And then he's gone. _Great_. That guy always seems to disappear when you need him.

The door opens and a handsome woman with long red hair and beautiful cowboy boots stands in front of me. "C'mon in" she says in her southern belle accent. I step into the cabin and am greeted by the cool wind from an air conditioner "Sit down" I sit. "First of all, I loved how you kicked that Mohawk in the mess hall!" I blink. Does she mean it? "We gotta show those men where they belong" she continues. "That's also why I appreciate the trick you plaid on Mr. Sir. Gosh, ever since he quit smoking, he's been so much of an annoyance!" I feel like I should get my ears checked. This can't be real, can it? "But, and this is a big but" _Oh shit, here we go_. "I can't have you making out with the guys. They're here for character building and so are you. So quit piddling out with that Mexican! I put Dr. Pendanski up to it, alright? And let me just add, he knows about that sauce" I gulp. As much as I fear that woman, I won't let her mess up my love life.


	4. Rules of Survival

**Next chapter. Finally a long one :D Hope you like it. and I expect at least three reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOLES or HUNGER GAMES, if you can find the quote ;)**

**Sugar is sweet**

Rules of Survival

I have to walk for quite a while before I reach the others. Yet again I find them all staring at me. "What'd she do to you?" Zigzag asks. He looks kinda psychotic with his huge blue eyes and blond hair that's always on end. I shrug "Nothin'" More staring. "Oh, come on!" X-Ray yells "That can't be it!" I jab my shovel into the ground. "Well, she told me not to mess up your little guy brains" I laugh at their confused faces.

For a while we dig in silence then X-Ray speaks up. "Sugars?" I grunt to show I'm listening. "You should be careful, you know" He sounds so damn serious that I don't even argue back, but he gives me an explanation anyway. "You know how our tent's mostly thieves? Well, there are other tents, not as nice as ours" He pauses to see if I'm listening "Some guys got here for what they did to girls" I laugh coldly. "And you think poor little Sugars can't defend herself? Seriously, I didn't survive six years on the streets by being sweet!" Zigzag shakes his head. "No, Sugars. He's right. Especially after what happened in the mess hall"

Magnet shakes his head "Especially, after you're on Mr. Sir's bad side, 'cause of that sauce!" He says quietly. "How'd you know that?" He shrugs "I know Savina Roja when I see it, Azucar" I'm so perplexed I don't even notice Magnet said Azucar, the Spanish word for sugar.

"He's right, Sugars! Mr. Sir won't help you if you're in trouble. And whatever happened at the Warden's, I doubt she'll just let you get away with it"

I can see their point of course, but I'm not gonna admit it. _First rule of survival: Never show your weakness; your fear._

It's afternoon by the time I get back to tent D. I walk in, not caring if the guys are half naked, but I'm disappointed. In fact, I find it's empty except for Magnet who's asleep on his cot. Since he's breathing deeply and I'm boiling in my jumpsuit, I decide to change. I strip of my suit and my sweaty shirt. I am about to put on a fresh tank top when I hear an astonished gasp behind me.

I turn around to see Magnet's awake. "Whoa, chica! Guy in the tent!" I throw my shirt at him. "You were supposed to be asleep!" We both start laughing. When he catches his breath he says "You are hot, you know?"

For a moment I'm torn between beating him up and kissing him. But my mind settles on something less radical. So I sit down on his cot "How come that's the only thing guys ever tell me?" I ask. Magnet sits up, pulling me in-between his legs and up against his chest. "'Cause you are" He whispers in my ear. His hands are running up my sides towards my chest, but I slap them away. "I'm not gonna make it that easy for you!"

"Ya sure?" he asks, a sly grin spreading over his face. "Yah, pretty sure" I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously. "Well, then I guess I have no choice!" It's too late now. He starts tickling me. I try to hold my breath, but it only makes things worse. I burst out laughing and before I know it, I'm on my back, with Magnet hovering above me. He's sitting spray-legged on my lower stomach, his hands pinning my shoulders to the bed. _Macho_.

Just then the tent flap opens and X-Ray walks in on us "Whoa!" He calls out "None of that in my tent!" I glare at him. It's not his tent; it's not even his bed, it's Magnet's. "You're tent?" asks a voice behind X-Ray. _Great. More company_. And then "Whoa, what are you guys doing?" Honestly, if two people are lying on a bed, on top of each other; what'd you think they're doing? Eating pancakes? Squid's speaking, "Come on people. Not now" Magnet rolls his eyes at him "Squid if it was you, we all know what you'd be doing right now"

I laugh, there's no point in being annoyed with them anyway. "Yeah, we'd be shakin' the cots" I joke. "Careful chica! I'm still on top of you" Magnet says, tightening the grip with his legs, but letting go of my shoulders at the same time. I sit up and kiss him. "Not for long" I whisper. Armpit groans loudly. "Honestly, Magnet. How'd you get so lucky?" He's obviously annoyed at all the female attention his friend's getting.

_Second rule of survival (This one only applies in Camp Green Lake): Kiss Magnet. Or else you'll go as crazy as these guys._

We spend the rest of the evening in our tent. I would prefer going to the wreck room to play pool but for some reason the guys all want to stay. It's not until everyone's gone to bed, that it occurs to me that they wanted to prevent me from going. I take my time to think about this for a moment.

It is actually kinda sweet of them, but at the same time it annoys me. Honestly, what do they think? That I got into detention camp for looking pretty? Yet again I fall asleep shaking my head about my tent mates.

The next morning comes far too early. We pick up our breakfast (today tortilla with honey) and head over to the library. To my surprise, Mr. Sir is standing next to the door, handing out the shovels. His lips are blistered and burnt and he seems to have trouble speaking. _He deserved it!_ That's the first thought that comes to my mind. Then it occurs to me that I really have some serious anger issues.

As I move up the line, I see that it's actually a lot worse than just blistered lips. Mr. Sir's whole mouth seems to be burned raw. His eyes are red and swollen – which makes them look even smaller than they actually are – and I get the feeling the sauce burnt a hole into his tongue. I gulp. Maybe this whole thing was a bit too much. But I quickly banish any feeling of guilt from my mind, because:

_Third rule of Survival: Never ever feel guilty!_

When it's my turn to get a shovel, Mr. Sir gives a somewhat crooked grin. It probably hurts him like crazy to move his mouth. "I got something special for ya, Girl Scout" He turns around to get the 'something special'. Somehow the thought sends a jolt of panic through me, what if it's a rattle snake or worse, a yellow spotted lizard? But then I guess, he wouldn't have been able to get one of those without getting killed.

When Mr. Sir comes back, I see that it's not a deadly reptile after all. It's a shovel; an extra long shovel. My first impulse is to take the shovel and smash it into Mr. Sir's head. But I restrain myself. No point in making things worse than they are already.

Out on the lake I channel my fury into my work, that way no one gets hurt. The shovel's at least 5'6" which makes it two inches taller than I am and almost impossible to handle, but I grid my teeth and keep going. I'm not gonna give Mr. Sir the satisfaction of seeing me give up.

By the time the water truck comes I feel like I'm about to die though and I'm not even half done. I stand in line behind Magnet, before Zero. My water bottle must have been empty for almost two hours and my throat's bone dry. When it's my turn to get it refilled though, Mr. Sir gives an evil smile. _Oh oh, this can't me good_. "You thirsty Girl Scout? D' you want water?" He asks. "Yes, please" My voice sounds rough and raspy due to the lack of water.

Mr. Sir opens the faucet but doesn't put my bottle underneath the stream of water. For half a second or so I stare at the cool fluid splashing into the sand, before I throw myself to the ground, holding my mouth to the faucet.

_Rule number four: Don't waste no water if you have to dig holes in the desert all day._

I get about two gulps of water before he turns it off. "Take your bottle Girl Scout. And get back to work!"

As the others start to leave, I get more and more angry. My mind keeps playing different scenarios for Mr. Sir's death. Bitten by a yellow spotted lizard, died of thirst out in the desert… It all ends up slow and painful.

When Magnet's ready, he walks over to my hole. "D' you want some help?" He asks. "No!" I snap back a bit too viciously. In my mind Mr. Sir is about to get stabbed by one of the attempted-murder guys from tent A.

Magnet retreats. "Keep calm, chica. Just trying to help" Immediately I'm sorry for being so unfriendly. "I'm sorry, Imán!" I use the Spanish word, hoping it'll help. "it's just…" I trail off, not knowing how to explain. "No worries, Azucar. Try to get back before dusk" He gives me a reassuring wink and leaves. Just then it occurs to me that I could live a hundred-and-twenty-two times and not deserve that guy. I get back to digging.

_Fifth rule of survival: You take the rap for what your own crap._


	5. My Little Jailbird

**I finally got the next chapter done, yay! It might take a while though, til I upload the next chapter, 'cause I'm on vacation.**

**Tell me what you think. I hate having a lot ov views, but no comments! Also I'm open to suggestions how you want it to go on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOLES!**

**Sugar is sweet**

My little Jailbird

I fall on my butt five times before I get the ideas to built footholds into the side of the hole. If it was hard getting out of e five foot hole, a 5'6" hole is killing.

When I'm finally free, I head straight for the shower. Unfortunately I don't get very far. The shower's right at the other end of the row tents, across from the office. I'm passing tent B when it happens.

I'm hit in the side which such force, I keel right over. For a moment, I'm dazed by the impact, but when I regain consciousness, I find a 200 pound male on top of me. _Oh shit, this can't be good!_ I struggle, trying to free my legs, but he's too heavy, pinning me to the ground easily.

"So" He practically shouts in my ear. "Is that our little jailbird from tent D?" He leans down sniffing my neck "What a delicious thing!" he calls out, making me want to spit in his face. Unfortunately, I don't have any spit left. There's nothing I can do but look as menacing as possible. Which of course isn't very impressive, compared to a giant blond guy with arms like a bear.

The giant leans down again, this time actually licking my neck. Thinking about how much I despise this guy is all that keeps me from puking right in his face. Although, that might not be a bad idea; after all he would have to get off then.

"Now I get why they call ya Sugars!" He yells, coming up again. "You actually taste sweet!" I stare at him. How can I taste sweet after sweating all day? I must be salty as hell! Maybe the guy is suffering from misguided taste, or something.

"You know what they call me?" He says is a low voice. Obviously I don't, I've never even seen the guy before. How he knows my name is a mystery to me. "The Lump" He says. "The lump? Why would they call you–" And then it hits me.

Panic floods through me like poison. I start struggling madly, but it's no use. I'm trapped. I try to tilt my head away as he grabs both my hands in one of his and uses the other one to get a hold of my chin. "Time for a little demonstration" He says before leaning down, pressing his rough, filthy lips onto mine.

If I wasn't so scared, I would have bitten him right then and there. But I am freaking scared. And distracted, by a sudden buildup off pressure between his legs. _"Some guys got here for what they did to girls" _X-Rays warning echoes round my head making me dizzy. I should have listened to him. I should have taken him more serious.

Then the more urgent problem comes pressing to the front of my mind. The Lump lets go of my chin, his hand wandering downwards. My mind is racing, searching for a way of escape, but there's nothing, absolutely nothing I can do about that guy, who's twice my size. Except one thing; I start screaming at the top of my voice. One long, unbroken note of terror.

It takes the lump perhaps half a second to realize what I'm doing, but as soon as he does, he presses a hand over my mouth and nose, nearly choking me. "Shut up little Jailbird! Don't want anyone to know about our little… Come together, do we?" I try to bite his hand, but it doesn't work. He can press my jaw closed just as easily as he can pin my body to the ground. The good thing is though; he doesn't have a free hand to touch me anymore.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. Help, someone's gonna help me! Then, I hear Pendanski's voice. _Shit, of all the people it could have been…_ "Oh. I see you are getting to know each other better. Well, usually I would say: have fun, kids; but this isn't the right place to do that"

I can't actually see Pendanski, since the Lump's blocking my sight – And my breathing. And the circulation in my legs. – But I hear him moving around and then grab the Lump by the scruff of his neck. With a strength that I wouldn't have thought possible for a man of Pendanski's size, he hoists up the Lump and gets him off me. "Don't let me catch you making out again, of the boss will know about this!" He winks at me. "Although, I must say, your partner choice is improving!"

If I hadn't been so dazed by gratitude for getting rid of the Lump, I probably would have figured out what he means. And slapped him. But for now, I'm not in the position to do this. Not after he saved me like that. And I don't want any more enemies in the camp staff anyway.

In the shower I turn on the icy water and let it run over my face. The shower is the only place where I ever allow myself to cry. No one can see it anyway. At least I hope. They don't. Armpit pointed out the Warden installed cameras in all the showers to have constant surveillance.

After my shower, I head back to the tent. I can't help glancing over my shoulder every five seconds. I decide not to tell the guys what happened. In my mind I can literally see their reactions. Zigzag would say: 'Well, we told you' Zero would look concerned, but at least he wouldn't say anything. X-Ray would wonder why Pendanski bothered to help me and I would have to tell him about my conversation with the Warden. Worst of all, Magnet would be fuming and try to go after the Lump like he did with the Mohawk. I hate to admit it, but Magnet would be no match for Lump. Not with at least eight inches of height difference.

In the tent, I flop right onto my bed, not even bothering to get undressed. "Wow! That hole really wore her out!" That's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.


	6. Keep fighting

**Hey guys, I know it's been quite a while *sorry*. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOLES.**

**Sugar is sweet**

Keep Fighting

I don't have nightmares very often, but that night I do. I'm making out with Magnet, when he suddenly morphs into the Mohawk and then into the Lump. I panic and start running, but trip and fall into a hole full of yellow spotted lizards. I scream for help and Mr. Sir appears at the edge of the hole. But all he does is pour bucketfuls of chili sauce over me.

I'm almost glad when the shrill ringing of the morning bell puts an end to my nightmares. I'm drenched in sweat and feel just as worn out as I felt when I got to bed. "Gosh, Sugars, that hole yesterday must have killed you! You look like a ghost" Quite apart from the fact that I'm obviously still alive, Squids comment brings another unpleasant thought to my mind. What if Mr. Sir's handing out the shovels again? I feel like another 5'6" hole might actually kill me off. And quite apart from that, I'd hate to see what other tortures he could come up with.

Half a moment later it turns out my worries were in vain. Everyone's getting their own shovels and Mr. Sir's nowhere to be seen. _Thank God!_

On our way out onto the lake I stick as close to Magnet as possible, without it being too obvious. The incident yesterday made me really skittish. And when Armpit accidently drops his shovel and swears loudly, I jump a foot in the air. And right into Magnet's arms. "Whoa Chica! No need to be worried" It takes me perhaps one or two moments to realize I'm shivering. "I'm alright" I reassure hastily. X-Ray shoots me a doubting look, but doesn't say anything. _Crap_. I bite my tongue. Don't _show your weakness. Don't show your weakness_.

The next few hours pass without further disturbance. We dig our holes silently. Around noon, the water truck comes. I'm glad that Pendanski is driving. Although I would never admit it, Mr. Sir freaking scares me. Mom on the other hand is even quirkier than usual. "Don't forget, guys, today's our session!" He chimes.

There's some grim mumbling among the guys, but I have no idea what he's talking about. "What kind a session is he talking about?" I ask Armpit. "Our so-called therapy session. It's supposed to help us become useful members of the society" He answers. "Yeah, but it's usually just humiliating" adds Squid darkly "For either him of us"

"Or both!" Says Zigzag laughing and nudging Squid in the side.

As usually, I'm last to head back to tent. When I draw back the tent flap, I find the boy sitting in a circle on the ground with Pendanski. "Hello Juanita, we've been waiting for you!" He says in his overly happy demeanor. "Come on. Sit down, don't be shy" He pats the ground. I grunt. I'm not shy. If I was, I would die in this camp. I poke Squid's butt with my shoe. "Scoot over!" I command. There's some shuffling before the spot between Magnet and Squid's clear. I drop to the ground like a sack of flour. _Damn it, I hate holes!_

"So now, that we're all here" Pendanski looks pointedly at me. "We can start talking about life!" He pauses for a moment looking at each of us in turn. "What do you regret?" He asks. I stare at him in disbelief. He can't seriously expect anyone of us be honest about this, can he? "Let's start with…" another pause to build up the suspense. "Theodore"

It takes me a moment to realize he means Armpit. "I regret walking into this session" Armpit says in a dead serious voice. Everyone laughs loudly, except Pendanski, who remains neutral. "Anything else? You know you can speak freely, no one's going to laugh at you" This is a pretty bold statement, considering the resent outburst. "No" Says Armpit flatly. Pendanski grunts. "So you don't regret losing all your money at black jack?" His voice has taken on a new note, sharp and cruel. "Or should I say your parents' money?" Armpit's staring at the sandy ground in front of him as if his life depended on it. Pendanski keeps prodding him with questions, but he doesn't react at all. If it was me, I would have exploded somewhere around Pendanski's third statement.

"I see we're not going to get any further here" Pendanski sighs finally. "So let's go on with" I don't even have time to wish it's not me before he says "Juanita" _Great_. I grit my teeth, determined not to show any sign of weakness. "What do you regret having done in life?"

In my mind images start to flash by. The day we came to the States, the day I ran away from home, the day my brother went to prison for what I did, the day I stole that ruddy Frontline and got here. There's plenty of things I regret having done in my life, so I say "Nothin'"

Pendanski raises his eyebrows at me. "You sure?" he asks in an inquiring voice_. Of course I am! What do you even ask for?_ I want to shout at him. "Yes" I try to keep my voice calm and steady. Not an easy task considering Pendaski's eyes are constantly trained on mine.

"So you don't regret, let's say…" he shrugs carelessly "Sleeping round"

It takes exactly a moment and a half for the words to register in my mind. I stare at him "Pardon?" I have no idea what he's talking about. I may have many flaws, but I'm definitely not a slut – and I'm pretty sure that's what he just called me.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Pendanski exclaims, waving his hands around theatrically. _NO, I don't_, I want to shout, but don't as he goes on explaining right away. "I mean it's obvious to anyone: You and the Mohawk, shaking the cots with Squid, and who knows what would have happened between you and the Lump if I hadn't separated you" He pauses to draw a deep breath.

"I almost feel sorry for that little Mexican. He has no idea what he got into!" He stresses the word 'into'. My eyes flash over to Magnet whose face has gone rigid, his hands curled into fists. For a split second you can feel the tension building, before it unloads in a great flash of lightning.

Magnet shoves me in the side which such force that I fall right backwards into Squid's lap. "I trusted you!" He shouts. And before I can think of a possible response to defend myself, he's gone.

For a moment there's silence. I'm torn between going after Pendanski to kill him or running after Magnet to tell him Pendanski's lying. Either one, I'll have to do it fast. Finally I decide on throwing a stone – which I actually put in my pocket in case something like the Lump happened – and then run out of the tent to find Magnet.

I look around wildly. Where'd he go? To the mess hall? Out onto the lake? He couldn't have gone very far, could he? My mind is racing and – by instinct – I start running in the direction of the holes. I'm lucky I spot him next to tent F. He's walking fast, heading out into the desert.

"MAGNET!" I shout. "Magnet, wait!" My voice is breaking with fear. I can't lose him. He's all that's keeping me sain in this camp. If I lose him, I'm going crazy. "MAGNET!" I'm running flat out. "Don't believe him. He's lying!" Magnet stops so abruptly I smash right into him. We both stumble and fall to the ground. Yet again, I land on him, but this time he shoves me off him angrily. "Get off me!" The expression on his face is so openly disgusted, it sends a jolt of pain right through my heart.

"Magnet, don't believe a word of what Pendanski's saying! I never slept with anybody!" At least here in camp, says the nasty little voice in the back of my head, but I ignore it. I've got more pressing problems on hand right now. "I kicked the Mohawk, why we have sex? And I'd never start anything with Squid, you know that!" Magnet's fists are still clenched, but his face has softened a little. "What about the Lump then?" He asks. "Pendanski said he separated you. Is that true?"

I instantly know that's the wrong question. If I say yes, he's gonna think I had something with the Lump. If I lie, it's gonna make things even worse… In situations like this I usually lie, bur for once in my life I decide on the truth.

"Yes. But not because we were… you know. He was nearly raping me" I hate saying it, because it makes me sound weak. And from the expression on Magnets face it's clear he doesn't believe me. "Please, Magnet! Please believe me!" I beg "I can't lose you! I…" It takes all my courage saying it "I love you"


	7. Proof it!

**Hi guys, for now this is the last chapter. I can't think of anything else to happen and I'd rather call it finished now, than keep you waiting for a chapter that's not about to come any time soon. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own HOLES!**

**Sugar is sweet**

Proof it!

Just for the record I hate telling people I love them, because it's like a blank check for support.

However the statement takes him aback. But then the muscles in his face tense again. "Proof it!"

"What?" I really don't get it. "Proof it" He repeats. What the heck does he mean? How can you prove love? The answer is simple, you can't. But I don't wanna tell him that, because it might sever whatever small bond of trust we regained. I decide just to keep staring, but when he doesn't say anything else, curiosity gets the better of me. "How?" I ask tentatively, praying I don't sound sarcastic.

A grin spreads over his face and it suddenly occurs to me that he looks evil. "You never told us what you stole to get in here" _Oh shit! _Of all things he could have wanted me to do… I never planned on telling anyone about that Frontline. Or why I stole it. It makes me look softhearted. And if you're stuck in a boys' detention camp in the middle of the desert, that's the last thing you want!

But, after all, Magnet got here for stealing a puppy; and if that's my only chance… I guess it can't hurt.

I sigh deeply. "Alright, I'll tell you. But we'll have to go somewhere… more private" For one moment there's this awkward silence, then we both automatically start moving into the same direction. The direction of the Warden's house. Because it's the only place in the whole camp that's bound to have no camera surveillance.

The suns already starting to set, when we arrive at the windowless back of the cabin. As we step into the shade, I feel my muscles relaxing. Being in the hot sun 24/7 really is draining. I lean against the wooden wall and let myself slide down. "It's a long story, you might as well sit down" I say. Magnet frowns, but lets himself sink to the ground beside me.

"So" _Of course, he couldn't possibly have forgotten about that issue_. "How'd you get in here?" I sigh, wondering how best to begin. After all I don't want to seem weak, or like a bitch. A hard task, because I often behave like I was. But I realize I'll have to tell him the whole story.

"I ran away from home when I was about ten" I don't bother to mention my brother was with me then. "I did pretty well – if you can call 'living on the streets' doing well." I don't bother to mention my brother's imprisonment when I was twelve either. Or that he went to jail because I stole a 50,000$ necklace and got caught with it. "I always took whatever I needed and by the time I was fourteen I was one of Amarillo's most wanted shoplifters – Not that I usually Brag about it." Of course I know this is nothing I should be proud of, but I can't help it.

"Wait a sec. You lived in Amarillo, Texas?" I glare at Magnet. I hate getting interrupted. "No Sweetie, Amarillo in Connecticut!" I always get sarcastic when I'm excited or angry just as Magnet starts rolling the R. "Of course Amarillo, Texas" This time it's my turn to have a Spanish accent. By accident, I pronounce the city like amarriyo, the color yellow. But Magnet's expression's changed. It's more regretful than anything else now. "I used to live in Amarillo" This statement shuts me up at once, but Magnet waves his hand dismissively "Go on explaining"

But I lost the thread and have to think a moment before I can go on. "So… anyway, I guess the police knew for a while that it was me, but they never had any proof. I guess it would have stayed that way if I hadn't found that bullterrier puppy outside Pet-co a few months ago. Before that, I was always pretty clever about when and where it's best to steal"

Inside me pride and remorse are having a fierce battle, but Magnet cuts right through my thoughts. "Did it have a black spot above his right eye?" Rompa Huesos' smiling dog face looms up in front of me. His coat's a perfect balance of white and brown, except for the two black spots; one on his nose and one above his eye.

I stare at Magnet. "How d' you know that" I'm seriously considering the option that Magnet can somehow read minds, when he shakes his head. "I just thought it might have been the puppy I stole. It ran away after they caught me. That's partly because they charged me harder" He shakes his head again. "A brown and white bullterrier puppy with two black spots in his face" My jaw drops "You stole Ropa Huesos?" He nods

"How is he? You seriously named him Bone Breaker?" Of course I named him Bone Breaker. Having a menacing dog can save your life if you live on the streets. Although, Rompy is actually the sweetest dog imaginable, he wouldn't hurt a fly. "He's fine. He's with my friend Jade" I decide not to mention that Jade's a hooker.

"So he got us both caught" I shake my head viciously. Call me weird, but I won't let him blame the dog. At least not, what I got caught for. "No, I got here because apparently the police had someone shadowing me and I stole a pack of tick medicine"

For a few seconds Magnet stares at me, then he smiles "Stealing for a puppy's almost as good as stealing a puppy!"

I nudge him in the side. "Friends again?" I ask him. His face darkens "No, not friends" I stare; he can't be serious, can he? I did everything he wanted. He can't be serious. I feel my temper rising once more. "Not friends, but more" he says and grabs me round the waist. Before I can say anything he kisses me.

When we break apart in order to breath, I ask "What about the Warden?" Magnet shrugs "Just keep fighting, most wanted shoplifter of Amarillo, Texas"


End file.
